House of the Insane Smurf (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 2
That night, while every Smurf was asleep, Eska sneaked out the window to Insane Smurf's house. She wasn't about to let a Smurf go without cookies. She quietly tiptoed past the other houses to Spiro's so that he could help her. She tapped on his window, startling him and waking him up. Spiro drudged over to the window to see Eska. "''This ''was your plan?" Spiro whispered to her. "Yes, now c'mon!" Eska whisper-shouted, "Insane Smurf needs these cookies to feel loved!" Spiro carefully climbed out his window and followed Eska. When they got to Insane Smurf's house, it still was locked up. "You sure didn't think this one through," Spiro stated. "Oh, but I have. Yoink!" Eska pulled out a small metal clip from inside her hat, "Bobby pin. Grrreat for prison escapes." She moved the Bobby pin around inside the lock to try to get it to work. When she heard the click, she smiled and watched the lock, and all the chains fall off. She used her wand to slice the boards that were guarding the door in half. "Now, let's go!" Eska started to turn the knob. "Wait!" Spiro stopped her, "He still is insane. We must take precaution just in case." Eska huffed, "Fine." She slowly turned the knob of the door and slowly opened it. The interior looked much like a regular house. However, she spotted what looked like stairs in the center of the floor. Spiro gulped as Eska slowly climbed down the stairs. What marveled her was the hidden lab below his house. It had inventions everywhere, inventions that even Brainy couldn't have come up with on his own. He spotted someone working on a current invention. He had unruly grey hair sticking out from his hat. "Uh, Mr. Insane Smurf sir?" Eska tried to get his attention. Spiro stayed behind Eska just in case. The Smurf suddenly turned around and smiled. One of his pupils was smaller than the other. It was also red. Spiro slightly freaked and hid more behind Eska. "Well, hello, fellow Smurfs!" Insane greeted, "It is very nice to see you again!" Insane walked over to Eska and examined her, which made the latter confused and slightly nervous, "Hmm...I haven't seen you before...nor your friend behind you. Are you new to this village?" "Don't hurt me!" Spiro cowered. "No, we've been residents for years now," Eska explained, "My name is Eska. The guy behind me is Spiro. Come say hi, Spiro! He seems cool!" Spiro stepped out from behind Eska and waved, "Uh...hi!" "Amazing!" Insane exclaimed as he examined a shaking Spiro, "A Smurf with bunny ears! How exquisite! You, sir, are truly unique!" Spiro widened his eyes in surprise and coyly smiled, "Oh, well, thank you, sir!" "Spiro came from somewhere far away!" Eska explained to Insane about Spiro's origins. Insane took the story well. "Fascinating!" Insane complimented, "Now, what brings you here to my humble abode?" Eska was confused. Spiro leaned over to her and explained to her, "Abode is similar to house." "Oh! Well, I'm giving out free cookies!" Eska handed a box to Insane, "To show every Smurf how much they matter!" "Oh, well, I am very touched, my dear!" Insane received the box and set it down next to his invention, "No one has really done something like that for me. In fact, all they've done to me is lock me up here. I haven't had a visitor in so many years. I am very thankful there is at least one Smurf who is brave enough and kind enough to do so." "I can make you more if cookies if you want!" Eska offered, "Then I can come over every night and we can talk! Spiro can come too! Right, Spiro?" "Yea...", Spiro agreed, "I guess he's cool now!" Insane thought about this, then answered, "That would be delightful!" Previous Next Category:House of the Insane Smurf chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story